organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tomahawk23/A Warning to the Wolves
OOC: The Mojave Pythons were hired to do a job by an anonymous client. OOC Ends here At the Alpha Wolf's fairly large house, a FedEx truck pulled up. One man carrying a large package knocked on the door. One of Alpha's bodyguard answered the door, wearing his wolf mask. Good god how self-incriminating are these guys Shepard Monroe (Robert de Niro pic) thought to himself. "Large package" the man next to him said with a typical smile on his face. The Wolf member thought it was kind of odd that they didn't seem to have any reaction to his wolf mask. "Sign here please" the man said, still with a smile on his face. He handed him the pad and pen. As he signed "Oh by the way, how's Alpha doing?" the Wolf dropped the pad to notice a gun at his head. BAAM! the gun fired killing the man. "The hell was that?!" said the Alpha Wolf who was upstairs. "Go check it out. Get ready, the heathens are coming!". Six of Alpha's loyal bodyguards quickly proceeded to the front door. As the first two men got to the first floor their spines were torn as they were each shot in the back with a shotgun from a second man, (Anton Chigurth pic) (don't have a name for him yet) The other 4 men were right at the top of the stairs on the second floor. The shotgunner took a peak around the corner he hid behind to fire a shot, missed and just hit the rail. One of the Wolf members attempted to shoot him then, but only ended up scratching the cover. As that one ran down the stairs he took 3 shots to the torso with a hand gun from Shepard Monroe (Robert de Niro pic) "Come on let's move!" yelled the leader of the three remaining bodyguards. Just as they ran down the stairs they were all gunned down by a hail of automatic fire coming from the rear. It was none other than Jack Dalton, the leader of the Mojave Pythons with his Steyr AUG. One of the Wolves attempted to climb back up the stairs, though he was badly bleeding and could hardly move. The shotgunner walked up to him and looked down. "You sick fuck...." said the Wolf. "Fucking cultists" said the shotgunner in a montone yet judgmental voice. The man turned a mocking grin on his face. "You know, for a guy who's so concerned about the well-being of his men, and of "innocents", he sure as hell doesn't value the life of his men very much." The shotgunner pulled out a bowie knife and stabbed the Wolf in the neck. The three then continued to move up the house, two Wolves popped out of a room and were quickly shot by the trio's combined firepower. The three entered the room to see the Alpha Wolf reaching for a hand gun, Shepard quickly shot him in the hand. The three quickly walked towards Alpha. "Stop HETHANS!" yelled Alpha. The Shotgunner grabbed Alpha by the neck with both hands and kneed him in the stomach several times then threw him on the floor. The three began to violently kick Alpha repeatedly. "Don't. Try. To. Gain. An. Upper. Hand. You. Stupid. Fucking. Cultist!" Yelled Jack, one word per pick. Alpha brought his head up slightly, Jack turned his attention to his stupid mask and kicked it three times, causing it to break. "Fucking hypocritical cultist." FedEx man then stomped on the side of Alpha's head twice. Alpha lay on the floor with several cracked ribs, a broken jaw, likely long term kidney damage, and a shothand. "Let's burn this place to the ground. Shepard, go grab the Jerry Can from the car" Jack ordered. "One minute." 1 minute and 30 seconds later: Shepard man began pouring the gasoline from Alpha's room down the stairs. "You know for a guy who's always talking about other people being sheep, all of his followers are even more sheepish than the sheep he refers to. I mean, they're a fucking cult." "And that kids...is your brain on drugs" joked Dalton. Standing outside the house Dalton lit a cigarette and threw it onto the trail of gas and watched as Alpha's house went up in flames. "And there he goes" remarked the shotgunner. "Hey do we have enough beer for the trip home?" said Shepard. "No we'll have to make a stop on the way home" Jack replied. "Great. But we're not getting any of that cheap canned redneck crap Sam likes so much" joked Shepard. Suddenly they hear a cracking sound. Alpha had jumped out of the 2nd floor. Breaking his ankle but he was still running like hell. Monroe raised his Desert Eagle to shoot him, but Dalton pulled his hand on the top of it and pulled it down. "Let him go. The hospital bill will send enough of a message." "Damn he must be tough to not be unconscious by now" The three got into the FedEx truck and drove off. Casualties: 8 Wolves killed. Alpha Wolf is charged a massive medical bill and after he covers up the murders will be undergoing intense arson investigation as the insurance companies don't want to insure him. Will also suffer from long-term kidney damage from all those kicks. Category:Blog posts